


Star Wars Ficlets & Plot Bunnies

by PaperNPencil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dresden Files Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Shenanigans, Supernatural Elements, as it updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperNPencil/pseuds/PaperNPencil
Summary: A growing collection of Star Wars ficlets, crossovers, fusions, and alternate universes. They'll mostly be Obi-Wan centric for now.Pairing tags will be added when ficlets with pairings are added. Other tags and warnings will also be added as the collection updates.





	1. Dresden Files AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a Dresden Files fusion crossover cuz I love that series and I've been waiting for the new book for ages now. If you've never read it that's okay, just know that it has supernatural stuff in it like demons, angels, magic, etc. Emphasis on the demons for this ficlet heh.

If there was one thing Obi-Wan did not expect on their simple recon mission to Malastare, it was a supposedly haunted forest.

Apparently, the area happens to contain a significantly large Malastarian fuel reserve which could really boost the planet's economy. Unfortunately, reports from the local populace mentioned a "demon" that lurks within the forest, preying on those who enter its territory. The Dugs were too afraid to enter the "haunted" forest for fear of death. Ridiculous as the statement was, something was attacking and killing people who enter the forest, which still makes it cause of concern. Evidence of mangled and half-eaten bodies were enough to prompt some investigating.

Anakin and Obi-Wan landed not too far from the forest with a squad of members of Ghost Company and some shinies so as to not alert whatever lurked in the forest. They walked the whole way to the entrance of the woods, now scanning the perimeter for any heat signatures or clues as to what their mystery demon could be.

"Do you think it’s just some wayward wild animal or something?" Anakin asked, eyebrow arched towards the forest. He stood next to Obi-Wan on his right, scanning the forest for any sign of movement.

Obi-Wan kept an eye on the tree line as he checked his datapad. "The ship's sensors couldn't detect any heat signatures from the forest so whatever it is it's either cold blooded or dead." Obi-Wan replied. He then looked up towards the trooper standing to his left with a pair of macrobinoculars.

"See anything of note, Waxer?" He asked.

Waxer shook his head as he looked through the macrobinoculars. "Nothing but a bunch of trees, sir." He answered back. Boil was keeping to the edge of the tree line to see if anything would pop out from the woods while Wooley got the other troopers ready to enter the forest.

Obi-Wan sighed and passed his datapad to Waxer to store away. "Well, it seems we'll have to enter the forest and see what the fuss is about. Remember to not drift too far apart from each other, we don't know whether this creature of ours is smart enough to pick us off in its own territory." He called out before heading into the woods with Anakin, lightsabers unlit but ready in their hands.

The troopers went into formation with the Jedi taking point while the troopers combed through the forest looking for any signs of their mystery creature.

As they walked deeper into the forest, the unnatural silence of the forest kept everyone on guard. Normally, forests would have sounds of insects or signs of other life, but this forest was too still with only the trees and plants as the only source of life. He shared a look with Anakin, they both silently agreed something was very wrong with this place.

The foliage got denser as they continued on, with barely any of the meagre light they had from the clouded sun penetrating through the leaves. The trees grew thicker and taller as they journeyed deeper into the woods. Their footsteps on dried leaves the only sound echoing in the forest. 

Suddenly, they heard the loud crack of a broken branch.

They immediately stopped, the troopers with their blasters up while the Jedi kept their senses on alert. Whatever made that sound did not have a presence in the Force, which worried Obi-Wan as they could not sense anything of note.

A shadow moved in the corner of his vision and he turned just in time to see a shinie getting dragged away screaming. The troopers immediately opened fire at the direction he was being taken. Anakin ran ahead to try to save the shinie from getting eaten, with his lightsaber lit. Obi-Wan managed to run and grab onto the trooper's arm, preventing him from getting pulled further.

A roaring screech suddenly filled the woods and then a young Zillo Beast appeared from the shadows of the trees, heading towards Anakin who was closest. Anakin managed to block its claws but had trouble keeping it back. "Could really use some help here!" Anakin yelled as he grunted against the strain. While the beast was smaller than the adult version of its species, it still towered over them and had quite considerable strength.

The troopers kept firing on the beast to no avail due to its heavy plated armour. Obi-Wan managed to get the shinie away from the beast as Anakin fended it off. The beast roared again before it used its third arm to swipe at Anakin's side.

Anakin managed to block it in time, but the force of the blow smashed him into a nearby tree. It then started going for the nearest troopers, annoyed by the blaster shots. Before it could reach them, Obi-Wan leaped onto its back and used the Force to help him pull the beast back from rushing forward towards the troopers. The beast screeched again, and it tried to get Obi-Wan of its back but his lightsaber kept the its claws and tail at bay.

"Anakin! Aim for the gaps in its plating!" Obi-Wan called out, while struggling with wrangling the young Zillo beast. Anakin gritted his teeth in pain but managed to get up and properly observe the Zillo. It was still young so the gaps between its armour plating were wider, wide enough for a lightsaber to pierce through. "Got it!" Anakin answered back, charging towards the beast with his lightsaber ready to pierce through its body.

The beast then suddenly stopped struggling against Obi-Wan, to their surprise. The beast then reared its head towards Obi-Wan and what he saw astonished him. Its eyes glowed with an eerie green colour different from a normal Zillo before he felt something wrap around his middle and threw him off the beast's back. He landed on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Obi-Wan kept staring at the beast in shock. What was that?

It then stopped Anakin's charge with its claws, keeping him on the defensive again. A tendril of what looked like darkness then grabbed his leg and threw him into a nearby trooper. The beast then swung its tail, taking out a few troopers at the front. It did not roar but hiss this time as it made its way towards them. Tendrils of darkness suddenly grew from the beast's own shadow, absorbing the blaster shots as the beast calmly tore the troopers apart.

Obi-Wan got up clenching at his side with one hand and his lightsaber with the other. This creature is no ordinary Zillo beast. Zillos may be semi-sentient but no way do they use shadows as weapons while showing such calm intellect and sadism. This must be a Zillo turned Sithspawn, mutated and defiled by Sith magic. Kriffing Sith. They had to retreat and call for reinforcements before the beast decimated all of them.

"Carry the wounded and fall back!" Obi-Wan ordered, as he ran towards the beast, hoping to slow it down enough for the troopers to retreat.

The beast then turned towards him and swiped at him with claws and shadows alike. Its claws managed to slash at his arm, ripping one of his vambraces off with his glove. Blood dripped down his arm as he rolled, dodged and blocked what he could. Adrenaline and the Force blocking out his sense of pain and fatigue in order to survive. There was no time to feel his injuries, no time to take a breath. The beast moved swiftly and efficiently, like it knew how to hurt, how to make its prey suffer. He blocked the tendrils of shadows with his lightsaber as they seem to be repulsed by the light.

Wait.

The light.

"Anakin! Flashbangs!" He called out towards Anakin, who was helping the fallen troopers get up and retreat. Anakin looked at the shadows and then got the idea. "Boil! Throw me your flashbangs!" He ordered as he got the last of the injured troopers up.

"Sir!" Boil yelled back in answer, unclipped his belt of flashbangs and threw it towards Anakin. Anakin caught it before running towards Obi-Wan who was getting tired from distracting and evading the beast.

"Hey asshole!" Anakin yelled at the creature as he reached them.

The beast turned and prepared to swat Anakin away before it noticed what he was carrying. Obi-Wan immediately shielded his eyes with his arm.

Anakin dropped the bunch of pins he earlier pulled from the flash grenades. "Flash out!" He yelled, before covering his own eyes. The beast's eyes widened in realisation before Anakin threw the whole belt at it. It could not shield its own eyes in time before the entire forest was flooded in a flash of blinding bright light and deafening sound. For a moment, all the shadows in the woods disappeared. It was the opportune moment for Obi-Wan to strike.

With the beast's back turned towards him, he used the Force to guide his senses and plunged his lightsaber through the gap between the beast's back armour plates, piercing it through its vital organs. As the light disappeared, the beast groaned in pain before collapsing on its side.

Anakin sighed in relief after he uncovered his eyes, wincing as he now felt the aching ribs he got from when he was thrown earlier. The uninjured troopers breathed out in relief but waited for their General to confirm the beast's death. Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber out from its back and checked to make sure it was properly dead.

He approached its head, checking to see if it was still breathing. Its eyes were closed and its mouth open, but no signs of breathing could be seen or heard. It was truly dead, Obi-Wan thanked the Force. He gave a wordless thumbs up to let the rest know it was truly dead. The troopers then began collecting the bodies of the few that died to the beast while Anakin approached Obi-Wan and the body, sheathing his lightsaber as he limped towards him.

"We really need to report to the Council about this. There could be Sith here experimenting on more of the Zillo." Anakin sighed as he looked at the fallen body.

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded in agreement. "That was only a young Zillo beast. It killed quite a few troopers and injured two Jedi without any effort. It was playing with us before we caught it by surprise. What more if it were an adult and under full control of the Sith." He said as he shook his head.

Obi-Wan peered at the creature's face to see if there was any way to identify any Sith tampering before he glimpsed at something silver and shiny that fell out of its mouth. Curious, he crouched closer and absentmindedly picked it up with his ungloved hand.

Anakin crouched too and peered around Obi-Wan's shoulder, curious. "What's that? A tooth?" He questioned.

Obi-Wan felt a slight itch on the shoulder of his injured arm but ignored it as the throbbing pain of his wound was greater. The small and shiny object was apparently a silver coin with strange markings on it that do not look recognizable to him. He could not feel any disturbance in the Force nor any reaction to it. He let Anakin peer at it, looking at him in hope to see if he recognised anything from it but Anakin just shrugged in reply.

"Doesn't look anything Sith-like we've ever seen before. Maybe the Archives might have something about it?" Anakin suggested, getting up to dust off his tunic. "Well, we better head back and let the Dugs know their demon problem has been taken cared off. Kix is gonna kill me for getting injured again so soon." Anakin sighed, before limping off to help the troopers.

Obi-Wan huffed, thinking Cody was going to get annoyed at him too for not bringing him along and getting injured again too. He took one last look at the odd coin before pocketing it. The Archives might have some information about it. It looked like an ordinary coin the beast swallowed from a poor victim, but it could potentially help identify who made this creature.

As he got up to leave the forest and get medical aid, he heard a soft unintelligible whisper in his ear. He swiftly turned to the source of the sound but there was no one else other than the troopers and Anakin checking to make sure there was no sign of another creature around. He shook his head, maybe he had a concussion from the fight, he thought sullenly. Cody is surely going to lecture him again.

As Obi-Wan turned back to leave, he did not notice his shadow grinning as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also know nothing about the normal sizes of young Zillos so forgive as I took some artistic liberties with it lol. And if ya'll read the Dresden Files, then yes its Anduriel ;)


	2. Sith AU: The Sith Who Doesn't Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith!Obi-Wan AU with a dimension swapping twist lmao.

"He disturbs me."

Anakin looked away from the one-way mirror that viewed a man calmly drinking tea, to glance at Master Windu. 

"Why?" He asked Master Windu, eyebrow raised as he looked back at the man opposite the mirror.

The man sat in one of the only two chairs in the interrogation room deep under the Temple while wearing force suppression stun cuffs, looking like a well-mannered gentleman savouring his tea. He wore beige robes that look similar to Jedi robes with a higher collar and adjustments more suitable for battle. He wore pieces of black and grey Mandalorian armour on his arms, shoulders and whole torso along with a matching pair of boots. He had no lightsaber on him (they checked) and no other weapon on him which made it odd as he looked battle ready. He had red hair, a matching beard that looked groomed regularly, and a mole under his right eye.

A polite and pleasant expression graced his features as he continued to sip from his tea regardless of the cuffs binding him and the room he was in. He gave a short glance towards the one-way mirror, somehow able to look at Anakin in the eye with glowing golden eyes and gave a small wink before returning to looking at the empty chair opposite him. Anakin shivered.

"Because if it wasn't for his eyes and clothes, we would have never known he was not our Obi-Wan." Master Windu answered, with a severe look on his face.

Anakin swallowed and grimaced. He understood what the Korun master was talking about.

It happened on a mission in an abandoned Sith temple on one of the Outer Rim planets. Master Obi-Wan and him were tasked to retrieve a holocron from the Sith temple before Count Dooku did. They succeeded in finding it first but got separated from each other in the temple before Ventress came with a small army of droids to take the holocron. Long story short, they got lost, had to fight their way out but managed to make it out with the artefact by the skin of their teeth. That is, Anakin did.

Obi-Wan had the holocron with him when they got separated in the temple.

When he came back out, he was not the same. Looked similar but not the same. Apparently, something happened to their Obi-Wan in the Sith temple and he got switched with this Obi-Wan, who was apparently a Sith.

Yes, a karking Sith.

Due to all the hustle and bustle, rushing to get off the planet to escape from Ventress and her droid army, Anakin never really noticed Obi-Wan was different until Obi-Wan himself mentioned it when they finally arrived on Coruscant, looking amused the whole while.

Yes, Anakin never noticed. Yes, he's an idiot.

The Not-Obi-Wan (yes, he's calling him that) then just handed over the holocron, saying he was already done with it before it popped him here in this interesting dimension, and simply waited to be arrested and brought in for interrogation. After that, he just asked for some tea to drink and here we are, staring at him through a one-way mirror like he was a circus act.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Master Yoda entered, with the sound of his walking stick echoing in the bare room. He sat in the chair opposite Not-Obi-Wan while Not-Obi-Wan nodded in greeting to the old master.

"A pleasure it is to see you, Master Yoda. Even if we are from different dimensions." Not-Obi-Wan said in greeting. He poured some tea into the second cup he was given and offered it to the old master.

Master Yoda nodded his thanks while observing Not-Obi-Wan silently. Not-Obi-Wan simply smiled in reply and settled himself in watching the old master in silence.

The silence went on for a few more minutes and before Anakin felt like banging his head on the mirror, Master Yoda spoke, "Our Obi-Wan, very similar you are."

Not-Obi-Wan hummed in reply. "Well from what I've gathered from this dimension so far, it's honestly not that much different either though I may be slightly ahead of you in the timeline. Maybe it's just me who's different, I suppose." He said.

Master Yoda's ears perked up in interest. "Hmm. Interesting, that is. Be staying long, will you?" He asked, looking right at Not-Obi-Wan's golden eyes.

Not-Obi-Wan laughed. "No, not for long. I suspect I will return to my dimension in a few weeks’ time, days possibly. It depends on the artefact’s mood." He grinned in reply.

Master Yoda looked slightly scandalized. "Hate Jedi, do you not? Sith, you are." Master Yoda questioned. Anakin could see Master Windu's expression from the corner of his eye. Waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Not-Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't see me going around killing Jedi, do you? Not all Sith are raving mad or power crazy." He huffed in exasperation.

"No. I don't hate the Jedi, but I don't really like to mix much with the typical Sith or Jedi so don't take it personally." He flippantly said as he took another sip of his tea.

Master Yoda hmphed in reply. "Always Sith, were you? Or Jedi before?" He inquired. Anakin raised his eyebrows at that, he never thought about that.

Not-Obi-Wan's smile dropped and the temperature of the room suddenly dropped a few degrees. Master Yoda gave no outward notice but Master Windu and Anakin grabbed their lightsabers in anticipation, immediately on guard.

"I was a Jedi before but that's none of your business." Not-Obi-Wan answered monotonously before suddenly smiling again and quickly drained the last of his tea. “I’m quite bored of this conversation. Why don’t we continue it on another day, hm? It was great chatting with you, Master Yoda but I’m gonna go on a holiday tour.” He then smoothly stood up and easily slipped out of his cuffs.

Anakin and Master Windu immediately moved to stop him from escaping but Not-Obi-Wan was already making his way out of the supposed-to-be locked door. Master Yoda made no move to stop him, but he seemed to have expected this to happen though he watched on unamused.

Not-Obi-Wan gave a flourish bow as he held his exit open. “Until next time." He bid the old troll goodbye, before he exited the room.

By the time, Anakin and Master Windu scrambled their way out of the mirror room to the outside corridor, Not-Obi-Wan waved a goodbye as he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

"Kark." Anakin swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise is that in both dimensions its not that different other than Obi-Wan becoming a kinda pacifistic Sith in the other dimension. In a way, him being a Sith kinda made things easier for him and kinda helped him solve most of his problems that canon Obi never could cuz of his Jedi-ness (e.g. Satine, kicking Palps ass).
> 
> Basically, in the other dimension, Palpatine and the Sith of the Line of Bane is dead, the war ended, Anakin didn't go bad and everyone is happy (tho some sad stuff happened too like Satine still died which caused Obi to become the Sith Who Doesn't Kill eyyy). All cuz Obi became a Sith with a really stubborn streak and really cares for his loved ones lmao.
> 
> Also, I really like the cast being freaked out about Sith Obi-Wan being not that different in behaviour from regular Obi-Wan haha

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue writing more of some of the ficlets on here when the mood strikes but most of them would be one-shots or standalone. Also, reminder that this has no beta and I don't do much SW fact research because we die like (lazy) men.


End file.
